


feel something

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: дорогой дневник, кажется, ко мне клеится мистическая сущность (с)илиРам неожиданно понимает, что за личиной надоедливого старшего скрывается загадка, которую он бы не хотел отгадывать. Но кто его спрашивала так жедорогой дневник, кажется, я б с ним замутил (с)
Relationships: Ram/King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *бегает по потолку с криками*  
> итак, я таки пизданулся в лакорны, нанизался на инженеров и уехал в несознанку.  
> AU, где мать Рама - дочь австралийского шамана, а Кинг (охуел) ведет себя как гребаная лесная нимфа. Oh, wait....
> 
> вместе с https://ficbook.net/authors/14079 очень славно упоролись и накурили эту аушку - ее текст можно посмотреть здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/9389193  
> а здесь арт сотворенный ее же руками - Кинг в национальной одежде (потом разберетесь что к чему) https://twitter.com/burnedpaRter/status/1258459157176487938?s=20

После библиотеки Рам навестил столовую и прикупил там немного еды. Его компания рассосалась по Университету кто куда, поэтому он оказался предоставлен сам себе.

Рам застыл посреди коридора, прижимая к ноге коробочку с едой, и думал. И пытался слушать. Не только шум вокруг, но и больше и дальше. Однако, он так давно этого не делал, да и ему не следовало. И стены Университета ему не отвечали, поглощая любые инородные звуки. Рам пожал плечами и медленно зашагал по коридору, постепенно отпуская случившееся недоразумение в библиотеке.

Вероятно ему просто показалось. А может _человек_ , который пристально смотрел на него сквозь полки, заставленные книгами, просто был _ярче_ остальных. Чужой свет всегда царапал Рама, слишком чувствительного на чужой земле.

Коридор вышел во внутренний двор кампуса, полный зеленых растений и деревьев, как какой-то дендрарий. Это удивляло Рама с первых дней, что он учился здесь, но, в целом, он был не против. Дышалось здесь легче и свободнее, чем в других корпусах.

Рам огляделся и присел на корточки, зашуршал в своей сумке в поисках мисок. И понял одну прискорбную вещь — миска была одна. Рам вытащил и завертел в руках бутылку воды, нахмурившись. Угораздило же его именно сегодня забыть вторую миску. Далекий разливистый лай подсказывал, что его гость где-то уже в пути.

Ветер едва шевелил листву деревьев в кампусе, слегка припекало солнце. И ни души вокруг, только Рам и его досада на себя. Лишь что-то мелкое и почти незаметное обычному глазу мелькало в кустах, но Рам привычно не обращал на это внимание. Это был молчаливый нейтралитет. _Они_ не трогают его, он не замечает их. И все счастливы, пока нейтралитет тщательно соблюдается, особенно он сам.

Внезапно Рам замер. Волосы на его загривке едва не встали дыбом, так кто-то пялился на него. Знакомо, с диким любопытством. Он уже чувствовал это. Веки немного потяжелели, и Рам моргнул, сгоняя внезапную навалившуюся дремоту. Чужой пристальный взгляд продолжал его сверлить, доводя до раздражения. Спина Рама напряглась, и он на мгновение стиснул зубы, глотая ругательство.

Непрошенное внимание такое отстойное. Особенно это. Кажется, у него завелся сталкер.

Когда он коротко и незаметно оглянулся через плечо, то никого не увидел. Его брови нахмурились сильнее, а вытатуированный ловец на шее будто обожгло. Рам одной рукой сжал бутылку до хруста, а второй заторможено накрыл тату ладонью, даже боясь задуматься, чтобы это могло значить.

 _Ничего_ , верно? Просто укусил _комар_. Огромный, плотоядный…

Он не подпрыгнул в воздух только потому что был растерян. Полузнакомый старший выпрыгнул перед ним словно ниоткуда, ничем себя до этого не выдав.

Солнце на мгновение ослепило Рама, высвечивая голову стоящего перед ним парня ореолом растрёпанных волос.

Рам чуть сдвинулся, смаргивая привидевшуюся неземную улыбку и солнечные блики, и обманчиво равнодушно посмотрел на старшего. Он с достоинством проигнорировал первые его несколько слов, пропуская мимо ушей приветствия на разных языках. Смерил стакан, который ему протягивал Пи задумчивым взглядом, но молча принял его, _маленький друг_ нуждался в воде.

 _Кошки_ , ага, как же. Ещё кошек он не кормил на территории кампуса. Кошки с его семьей не уживались. Если бы Раму было не по барабану, он бы рассказал немного этому старшему о том, какие именно животные всегда привечали его семью. Но Раму было.

Старший трещал, не умолкая. Его раскосые, темные глаза скользили по лицу Рама хаотично, словно не в силах решить на чем задержаться. Заглядывали в глаза Рама, обшаривали фигуру и волосы, словно что-то искали. Самоуверенный вид и улыбка, словно он здесь король Рама раздражали. У него не было на это время.

Ах да, _Пи’Кинг_. Рам вспомнил. Второкурсник, друг того дурня, что пытался ухлестывать за Дыаном. Проблемно.

Рам отвернулся, отвлекаясь от Пи’Кинга и приготовился, вскидывая руку, чтобы сразу привлечь маленького друга к себе. Но не сложилось.

Надоедливый старший дико заорал и птицей взлетел на стол, крича о том, что он боится собак.

Маленький — всего лишь килограммов сорок — друг Рама вылетел из кустов как комета и едва не набросился на старшего, но тот оказался слишком быстрым. И пронзительно громким.

Казалось даже деревья вокруг вздрогнули от его крика, роняя листву.

Рам придержал массивного пса за цепной ошейник и успокаивающе потрепал по холке, с некоторым усилием отволакивая к миске. Похоже старший выбесил несчастное животное одним своим присутствием, иначе с чего бы обычно флегматичному псу так яро реагировать.

Старший жаловался со стола, пес ел, ловец адски чесался. Медленно наливаясь раздражением пополам со злорадным весельем, Рам напоследок приласкал пса, наказав тому — неприятно удивив пораженного Пи’Кинга, — есть помедленнее, и, наконец, ретировался с аллеи, потирая раскалившуюся татуировку.

Ловец пылал, а Рам старался об этом не думать. И пытался не слушать, как гневно затрещали ветки деревьев за его спиной.

_Нейтралитет. Никаких исключений._


	2. Chapter 2

История его семьи звучит фантастически, если это кому-то озвучить. К счастью, Рам не из болтливых.

Его мама — дочь австралийского шамана. Его прекрасная и добрая мама, с ее длинными волосами и морщинками у глаз, когда-то жила там, где цивилизация существовала как что-то очень далекое и туманное.

Рам этого не помнит. Его история началась сильно после. Но он искренне восхищался своей матерью.

То, что он помнит — это тихие, почти неразличимые колыбельные у его постели, неясно было — она ли это поет или ветер, гуляющий в сонме ловцов снов под потолком, чьи перья, перевязанные самодельными шпагатами и перемежающиеся грубыми бусинами, висели до самого пола. Рам любил с ними играть. Помнил ее осторожные, но точные уроки — как вести себя с людьми и _нелюдьми._

Нелюдей ему попадалось больше. Разговаривать с духами и называть им свое имя было запрещено, чувствительного и точно унаследовавшего мамин дар Рама легко могли заманить в ловушку и обидеть.

С тех пор и повелось. Точно следуя указаниям матери, Рам долго присматривался к окружению и тогда, когда повзрослел, мало ли кем окажется встреченный человек.

Еще он помнил много, много собак. Собаки были няньками, живым одеялом, верными друзьями и защитниками. Если еще неопытный Рам чего-то не видел, они попросту не пускали его в опасное место, цепко, но аккуратно, удерживая зубами за одежду и отталкивая носами назад. Когда у него должен был родиться младший брат, его старую стаю пришлось оставить дома, ведь переезжали не просто куда-то, а в другую страну.

Рам надолго замолчал, тяжело переживая расставание.

В Тайланде оказалось не лучше. Чужая земля гудела под ногами Рама, как живое существо. Вместе с беременной мамой они какое-то время были буквально оглушены чужими бестелесными голосами и пристальными взглядами тысячи скрытых глаз в спину.

Как только получилось, Рам набил свое первое тату — ловец снов за ухом. Наполовину из-за воспоминаний, наполовину потому что это был первый эскиз его тату от мамы. Самое простое заклинание, почти не требовало символов, и сил, которые Рама нередко выводили из себя.

Простое и действенное — не навести морок, не дать обмануть голосом или ощущением, очень удобно.

И то, что он раскалился едва ли не до красна, когда перед ним выскочил старший, ввергло в замешательство.

И немного в ужас.

_И самую, самую малую часть — вызвало интерес._

***

Рам буквально за несколько дней до этой странной встречи насмотреться не мог на свою здоровую, не исключено, что относительно, нервную систему. А потом у Дыана сорвало крышку.

Рам был бы удивлен, но он не удивлен. Нет, на самом деле он удивлен силе той любви, что он испытывал к своим друзьям. Они такие хорошие и _человечные_ (он имеет право так говорить, и никто ему ничего не сделает), что предложению сходить в бар он обрадовался по-настоящему.

Дыан, возможно один из самых рациональных, похож на хаотичный клубок нервов. Очень скоро это очень пьяный клубок нервов, и Раму действительно страшно, что может случиться кое-что непоправимое, _опять._ Дыан стремительно напился, уже повод спросить — а что же дальше, потом отшил девушку у бара и продолжил буйствовать на танцполе, пока Рам боролся с желанием накрыть лицо руками и наверно застонать.

Их старший подошел к столу неожиданно, бедный Пу чуть не укусил стопку, и практически насильно уволок Дыана за свой стол, попутно, будто между делом, позвав всю компанию Рама за собой.

Старший, — Пи'Бон, — совершенно _нормальный._ Ну, за исключением некоторых слухов и того, что он совершенно определенно кретин. Раму было бы все равно — в баре спокойно, никаких теней по углам и юркого шепота, и он реально отдыхал, но старший вел какую-то идиотскую игру, используя их Дыана.

Рам все взял на себя и вывел всю компанию прочь, полыхая от ярости.

***

_Следующий день был неплохим совсем недолго._

***

Рама все еще коротило от злости, когда он, скрывшись в библиотеке, пытался вчитаться в слова. Но те скакали перед глазами, стены Университета давили, а потом он ощутил _это._

Чужой взгляд из-за полок накрыл его спину как мантия. Жаркая, она его словно укутывала собой, отзываясь дрожью и ознобом в затылке. Когда Рам оглянулся, он никого не увидел и желание запустить книжку в ровные ряды полок его чуть отпустило.

Может показалось. Может просто…

В Университете, именно внутри, нет никого, кто бы мог так глазеть, даже исподтишка. Рам знал это точно, он сам видел янты* по периметру, выскобленные в камне Университета. Кто-то другой, но точно не Рам, мог их пропустить. Рама же учила мама, после переезда немного вникнувшая в механизмы взаимодействия людей Тайланда и их духов.

Но ощущение взгляда в спину, заинтересованного, любопытного, не покидало его еще долго.

Тогда Рам еще был не в курсе, что очень скоро познакомится с хозяином этих жутко пронзительных глаз.

*янты — священные узоры (в том числе татуировки), которые делаются в странах юго-восточной Азии, в основном в Таиланде и Камбодже.


End file.
